


For Show

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon always manages to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Show

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles inspired by MBLAQ and the things they do on TV.

  **i.** **Double Talk**

 

Mir has become really good at this. Hiding his emotions. Pretending that everything is fine. Thunder almost misses it, the flash of hurt across Mir's face when Joon, quite seriously, says that they're just members. And goes on to make it worse by laughing at Mir for wanting to spend time with him. Byunghee laughs helplessly into Thunder's shoulder as the interview ends.

 

"That's just great." Seungho sighs. "And my headphones broke yesterday too."

 

Thunder watches Joon's confused face as Mir tears himself out of the room and wonders how someone can be so oblivious.

 

\---

 

"I'm just a member right? I'm no one special. Why don't you go have dinner with someone more important?" Mir snaps, turning his back to Joon.

 

Thunder, sitting with Seungho at the kitchen table lifts his head at the raised voice. Seungho shares a look with him and shakes his head slowly. "Stay out of it," he whispers quietly.

 

"Cheolyong, come on! You know that was just for the camera." Joon touches a hesitant hand to Mir's back. "You know I didn't mean it."

 

Mir twists away. "Really? I know you so stop lying to me!" Mir shouts.

 

"Cheolyong, come on!" Joon reaches out again.

 

Mir tries to step back but Joon catches him around the middle and holds him tight.

 

"Let go of me! I hate you!" Mir cries. Joon only holds him closer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Cheolyong."

 

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Mir's voice is muffled against Joon's shoulder.

 

Thunder stares after them as Joon practically carries Mir out of the living room.

 

"Joonie hyung really messed up today," he muses quietly.

 

Seungho laughs, eyes on his phone screen. "They'll be fine. They both like making a lot of noise that's all."

 

"Mmm."

 

Seungho looks up. "Don't worry about what he said to you either."

 

Thunder shakes his head. "I'm not."

 

Seungho searches Thunder's face with careful eyes. "You know Joon doesn't have a filter between his brain and mouth."

 

"I know. Joonie hyung doesn't lie."

 

Seungho sighs. "Yes. But sometimes things come out of his mouth that his brain doesn't even know. He doesn't mean it."

 

Thunder smiles. "It's okay, Seungho hyung. You don't have to explain."

 

Seungho sets his phone down and catches Thunder's hands in his'. "Sanghyun. With Joon, it's going to take some time. But in the end he will come around."

 

"I know, hyung. I'm willing to wait."

 

Seungho smiles. "Think he'll be worth it?"

 

Thunder grins. "Yeah. I know he'll be worth it."

 

  **ii.** **Idol Army**

 

Tears well up in Joon's eyes. The mission is a success. Except Joon is really crying. The cameras are still rolling and the noonas are still cacking.

But Thunder stops. He stops and stares at Joon, tears running helplessly down his face. And he steps closer to Joon, puts a hand on his shoulder gently.

 

"Joonie hyung," he tries. "Hyung, it's okay. It was just a joke."

 

Joon looks up at him, hurt etched on every feature of his face.

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

 

The cameras roll on. The noonas are still laughing. Seungho and Byunghee draw closer, realising maybe the joke had gone too far.

 

Then Mir steps infront of the camera, shielding Joon from the world.

 

"Can we stop now please?" he asks politely, voice gentle but firm.

 

Seungho steps up. "I think we're all just a bit tired. A break would be good for everyone, I think," he says, smiling to appease the filming crew. Byunghee and Mir bundle Joon out of the room in the meantime. Thunder bows to the crew and follows after.

 

He enters their change room to find Mir and Byunghee trying to coax Joon to stop crying. 

 

"You knew what they were trying to do. You don't have to feel so bad about it," Byunghee says as Mir pets Joon's hair.

 

Joon sniffs. "Why did you have to go along with it? Why did you let them do it?" Joon asks accusingly.

 

"Yah. You know what we signed up for in this show. We're all going to cry at some point." Byunghee laughs to take the sting out of his words.

 

"Hyung!" Mir cries as Joon buries his face in his hands again. Seungho enters the room, walking past Thunder with a hand brushing over his shoulders.

 

"We're done for the day," he announces. "Let's go home."

 

He looks down at Joon sniffing on the couch and sits down beside him, pulling Joon into his arms.

 

"Joonie," he says quietly as Joon buries his face in Seungho's neck. "Joonie, let's go home now, okay."

 

Joon mumbles something that none of them can hear but makes Seungho smile and press his lips to Joon's dark hair.

 

"Yeah, I know. But when we get home Byunghee is going to make you the best spicy ramen you've ever had," Seungho promises and grins at Byunghee when he glares.

 

***

 


End file.
